Why Oliver Hates Friends
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: When Oliver gets sick, Lilly comes over to intentionally annoy him. She also makes him remember why he hates the show 'Friends' ONESHOT Lilliver.


**Why Oliver Hates Friends**

**A/N:** I have no clue how I came up with this but umm... This is my first Hannah Montana fic, but I'm pretty experienced in the art of fanfiction (or fanAffliction as I like to call it) so there's nothing to worry about. I really _lurve_ the Lilly/Oliver pairing, so I wrote this, and made a C2 Community called Strictly Lilliver, which is pretty self explanatory. OKAY, I admit, I don't know Oliver's middle name, so I made one up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Hannah Montana or any of the characters. -cries-

**Summary:** When Oliver gets sick and Lilly comes over to intentionally annoy him, he remembers why he hates the show Friends. ONESHOT Lilliver.

!#$&()+

_Oliver's POV_

"Mom, it's fine," I, Oliver Oken, pleaded with my fussing mother.

"I will not leave my baby boy here alone while he's sick!" She protested, shoving a thermometer in my mouth.

"But-" I began.

"Do not talk, Oliver Jacob," my mother interrupted me in a commanding voice. I _hated_ when she called me that.

"101.3, I'm not going anywhere," she continued.

"But you have to go. You can't miss that meeting. You want that promotion, don't you?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Oh, that's a sweet thing to say, honey. You're putting me before yourself," my mother crooned.

That wasn't the case at all. I just wanted a break from my overprotective mother. She'd been fussing over me since I'd omitted the first sneeze.

"Really. I'll be fine. I'll call Lilly so she can keep me company," I said hopefully. My mother looked hesitant.

"You're sure?" She asked me.

"Yes!" I said, a bit more enthusiastically than I'd hoped.

"Well, I suppose. I'll be back around four o' clock and your father is working late again. Don't destroy my clean house and tell Lilly the same," she instructed me, grabbing her briefcase. She gave me one last sympathetic look, before breezing out of my bedroom.

I rolled my eyes and waited for the sound of the car engine. I slowly staggered out of bed and downstairs to the living room. I flipped over the back of the couch and landed on the soft cushions, similar to what Lilly always did at Miley's house. I reached for the phone to call Lilly.

I wondered what I should say to her. I thought about how casual I should be. I caught myself doing this and quickly chastized myself. I did this every time I went to call Lilly. Know why? Because I was head over heels for the girl. Not your average 'friendship develops into something more' scenario. I was completely and utterly in love with Lilly Truscott. Not just teenage love either. My heart broke into a million pieces every single time she even mentioned another guy's name. I hurt inside whenever she'd giggle sweetly with Miley about an upcoming date with some random jerk.

But _oh_ how I loved when she laughed. I decided to quit thinking and finally call her.

"Hello?!" She answered excitedly.

"Hey Lils. Whatcha up to?" I asked, a cough errupting at the end of my greeting.

"Oh, I was about to go on this huge shopping trip with Miley! Are you okay? You sound pretty bad," Lilly said, going from hyper to concerned. I almost forgot to answer, as I realized my disappointment from her answer. My day with Lilly was going to be ruined by a shopping trip. I'd always known shopping was evil.

"Oh, uh...I'm sick. I was actually calling to see if you wanted to come keep me company, but I see you've got other plans...so," I said, in a crackling voice.

"Oh, um. It can wait 'til tomorrow! I'll be over in a jiffy to cheer you up. And to get on your nerves, because we all know it's my specialty!" Lilly said happily. I nearly lost myself again in her voice.

"Oliver? Are you there?" Lilly called to me, when she heard no response.

"Oh, uh yeah. I'll see you when you get here," I responded, trying not to sound so happy.

"It'll only be five minutes. I just gotta tell Miley! Well, bye!" Lilly giggled.

"Bye," I replied, hanging up. I almost did a victory dance, but mostly just wobbled around. I ended up simply falling backward on the couch and waited for her to come.

_Lilly's POV_

After pleading with my mom and to Miley on the phone to let me go to Oliver's, I finally broke free from my house with all limbs in tact. She was a tough one, my mom, and everone knew when Miley had something planned, it was gonna be difficult to break said plans. I didn't mention to Miley where I was going, because I knew she'd offer to tag along. Why didn't I want her going, you ask? I frankly have no idea. But anyways, since Olly's house was down the street from mine and I had my skateboard handy, I made it to Oliver's house in meer seconds. I knew where the spare key was, so I didn't knock, as not to make Oliver get up from wherever he was passed out. He was so over-dramatic when he got sick, but it was kind of cute.

_Wait! Did I just think that?_

Moving on. When I entered the house, it was disturbingly quiet and peaceful. I called Oliver's name only to recieve more silence in return. I sighed and figured maybe he was in the bathroom or something. So, to pass time until he came out, I flipped over the back of his couch as I'd done many times before. Only, the landing didn't quite turn out as expected, seeing as how my head smashed against my best friend's. Turns out, Oliver was laying down on the couch, and I had just landed on him. Yep, that's right. I was directly on top of him. I quickly rolled off of him and tried to hide my humiliation. It had been an awkward situation to be so close to him, but also an oddly pleasant one.

"You scared me to death!" I yelled at him, and he gave me a lopsided smirk, as if he'd pulled a prank on me.

"You donut," I giggled, hitting him with a pillow.

"Hey! I'm deathly ill. Watch how you treat me," he said as if he had the deadliest disease in the world, rubbing his arm.

"You have a cold, Oliver. Not small pox!" I groaned, exasperated. I flopped beside him on the couch, much further from him than I'd been a few seconds ago. It made me feel cold, not having him against me anymore, but I quickly shook that thought from my head.

_Neutral POV_

"What do you wanna do?" Oliver asked Lilly.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Lilly asked him back.

"I dunno," Oliver answered.

"I'm hungry," Lilly spoke up.

"You're always hungry," Oliver chuckled.

"That's not true!" Lilly shouted at him. It secretly hurt her feelings when he said that, but she said nothing.

"Let's watch TV," Oliver suggested, not realizing he'd offended her.

"Fine," Lilly replied in a huffy voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Oliver asked her, surprised at her tone.

"Nothing. Just turn on the TV, donut," she answered him, in an oddly quiet way that lacked her normal pep.

"Okay, geez..." he trailed off. The minute he turned the TV on, a familiar song to pretty much everyone in the free world wafted through the house: I'll Be There For You by the Rembrants. The song that signaled the beginning of the extremely popular sitcom, Friends. Oliver gave a cry of protest and quickly changed the channel.

"Hey! Turn it back! I love that show!" Lilly squealed, taking the remote from him and turning it back. Oliver wriggled the remote out of her hands and changed it to some random program about monster trucks.

"No way, Lilly! You know I hate that show!" Oliver grumbled in a low voice, mostly due to him being sick.

"Why?!" Lilly cried out, obviously with dampered spirits.

"It's stupid," Oliver said quietly.

"No it's not. And there's no way you'd hate it that much for a stupid reason like that. Why do you really hate it?" Lilly asked slyly, knowing there was an alterior reason.

"I told you," Oliver began, but Lilly had long since stopped paying attention, as her eyes fell on the TV screen and a monster truck got major air on a jump.

"Whoa..." Lilly said, her eyes glazing over as she became immersed in the program. At least for the moment. Oliver smiled secretly from beside her, staring at her. She caught him smiling, when she looked back at him.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nothing," he said, his smile fading away in a hurry. After the one jump, the monster truck program became boring to Lilly. So boring, she began to drift to sleep, her head sliding slowly across the back of the couch and soon finding Oliver's shoulder. He shuddered at the motion, but relaxed to it after a few seconds. As she fell into a deeper sleep, she snuggled even closer against him. Oliver slowly put his arm behind her back, pulling her even closer, softly laying his head on top of hers. He didn't know if it was because he was sick, or if he'd always felt this way, but it felt so right to be this close to her.

Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last very long. She woke up shortly after, causing him to pull back so she wouldn't notice the cuddling.

"Ugh, please let me watch Friends?" Lilly pleaded with him in a drowsy voice, adding a pout for good measure. Oliver rolled his eyes and turned the channel to the one with Friends on it. She gave him a happy and yet tired look, then, fully awake, let her head fall gently back on his shoulder. Her doing this while she was awake surprised him. Maybe she was just delirious. Or maybe the delirious one was him and he was just imagining it.

"Hey, Oliver?" Lilly called out tiredly.

"Yeah?" He answered quickly.

"If I get sick, I'll kill you," she told him. With that said, she gazed up at him and placed the tips of her fingers on either side of his face, pulling him toward her slowly and softly bringing their lips together. He went with the flow for the duration of the kiss, but when Lilly pulled away, he looked relatively shocked.

"What was that for?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"I want to know why you really hate Friends," she said to him softly, letting her head roll back to his shoulder.

"Fair enough. Well, I really don't know where to start. It's not necessarily the show as it is the word 'friends'. The show reminds me of something," Oliver began.

"What does it remind you of?" Lilly asked, still a tired edge to her voice.

"The fact that I'm afraid. Afraid that friends is all you and I will ever be," He said, looking straight into her eyes as he said this.

"Oh. Well consider yourself able to love this show as much as I love you," she said, the words out of her mouth before she could halt them. But she didn't regret saying them. It was how she felt, and he finally knew.

"You..._love_ me?" He asked, astounded.

"You got a problem with that?" Lilly asked him, in an intimidating voice.

"Not a one," Oliver said with a grin, pulling her in for another kiss.

**A/N:** Hope that didn't suck. Keep in mind that it was my first HM fic. Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Ciao!


End file.
